Making It Work
by TheWoofsterr
Summary: Cole had never thought that he would be in a polyamorous relationship with his best friend and his girlfriend, well, now his boyfriend and girlfriend... this was new to him and to Jay and Nya... They have to learn how to make it all work. This is going to be a bumpy ride with many adventures ahead...


Cole was glad to be human again, he could finally touch water without dying, he could feel, he doesn't have to worry about disappearing

But he soon finds himself jealous about Jay and Nya

Jealous of Nya because she has someone like Jay

Jealous of Jay because he has such a beautiful girl like Nya

He realizes he has a crush on them both...

And he's felt this way ever since they moved into Yang's temple, he's attempted to ask the old ghost for advice. But he was clueless as well. So that didn't help much...

So here he was, eating a piece of cake in the Tv room, not really paying attention to what was on.

Then Jay and Nya walked in and sat on action couple of bean bags that were placed on the ground

"Hey Cole, you don't mind if we play video games do you? Jay asked

"No... I wasn't paying much attention to the tv, anyways.

He was glad that he had dark skin, or else they would've seen the blush that was spreading on his face

"Are you okay...? You look a little uncomfortable" Nya asked with a concerned look on her face

"Y-Yeah, just still getting used to being human again..." he said, shrugging

Okay but that wasn't a lie, he had to remember that he couldn't walk through walls, or float, or disappear.

Not in the bad way of disappearing, just, becoming invisible... so he could get out of this awkward situation

They didn't seem convinced... but then Jay whispered something into Nya's ear and she gave a small laugh

"Bet you can't beat me in Mario Kart!" Nya grinned and turned on the gaming console abd grabbed a controller after putting the game in

"Oh, you're on!" Jay grinned and grabbed his controller

He watched as the two as they chose their characters and proceeded with the race, it was slightly entertaining seeing the both of them being so competitive against one another

He contemplated on telling the two how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship again.

So he finished the slice of cake he had and got up to go to the kitchen, the two were too focused on their game to notice that he had left

After he put his plate away, he ran into Kai

"Oh, hey cole" Kai said, but then he must've noticed something was off about the former ghost

"Hey are you okay?" He asked frowning

Cole shrugged, he didn't know how to explain how he was feeling,

"I was just gonna go train or something"

Kai didn't look entirely convinced, "yknow you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah..." Cole said and started to walk towards the training room, "but I'm fine..."

Kai followed him, "Cole, we've been living together for, I don't know, at least 6 or 7 years?" He said frowning, "I've learned that when any of us say that were fine, we really aren't... if you bottle up your emotions, it'll just make you feel worse" Kai paused, "trust me, it's better to talk than to keep it hidden"

Cole sighed, he was right... about both things

Living with your friends, has you learn their habits, how they hide their emotions

Bottling up your emotions never ends well either...

Kai put his hand on the black ninjas shoulder in reassurance

"Okay... but I don't know how to explain it..."

"Take your time, and how about we go to your room, that's more private than standing in the middle of the hallway

Cole nodded in agreement, and walked in silence with Kai towards his room

When they entered, Kai asked again, "what's wrong, cole?"

"I really don't know... but I think I might be jealous"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "of who? Jay and Nya?"

"Y-Yeah, I think... I don't want to ruin their relationship again! I felt really bad about it the last time..!" Cole said nervously

"Hey, Hey slow down... tell me why your jealous" Kai said reassuringly

"Okay..." Cole took a deep breath, "I'm jealous of Jay... because he has a beautiful person like Nya... I'm jealous of Nya because she has a great guy like Jay... I don't know, it's stupid..."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "so your saying your jealous of my sister and Jay, because you like the both of them?" Kai said, smirking, and raised an eyebrow

Cole felt his face go warm, "y-Yeah..."

"So that's why you've been all awkward around either one..." Kai chuckled

Cole's eyes widened, "you knew!?"

"Aw c'mon, dude, it was kinda obvious" he shrugged

"Do the others know..?"

Kai shrugged again, "Zane might, cause being a robot and all... and he has Pixal in his head, and I don't think Lloyd cares... Jay and Nya might not, but who knows"

Cole groaned, "I just don't want it to end up like last time..."

"It won't, I'll talk to the both of them.. And have them talk to you" Kai said patting my shoulder

I nodded, "thanks..."

"No problem!" Kai grinned and walked out of the room

Cole let out a deep sigh and flopped onto his bed, he didn't know how this was going to turn out, and he hoped that Kai wouldn't ruin anything...

He ended up lying there longer than he intended to, taking a short and unintentional nap where he lay, slightly uncomfortable, but otherwise fine... and

He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed, it read to be nearly 6:30... dinner would be served soon... so he got up and walked to the Dining hall, and was surprisingly the first one there...

He pulled out his phone, finally being able to use it without it falling out of his hands, he had a bunch of notifications from his social media accounts, most were likes, and the rest were comments, reblogs, etc.

He tended to ignore certain comments...

But that didn't matter to him anymore since Jay and Nya walked in...

Sitting on either side of him

"Hi Cole..." Jay said softly

"Hey..." Cole whispered

"So Kai talked to us.." Nya said putting her head in her hands on the table, Jay followed her example

"O-Oh..." he hoped that Kai didn't mess any thing up..

"He said that you like the both of us, that you were too nervous to tell us yourself" Jay said

"He also said you didn't want to ruin our relationship with this.."

"So we talked... and we came to an agreement"

Cole held his breath, he hoped that they wouldn't say what he feared

"And... we want you to be with us..." Nya whispered

Cole's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Jay nodded, "We don't want it to end like last time either, I don't want to go through that again"

"Me neither... that's why I was so nervous about this..." Cole gave a chuckle and rubbed his arm.

Nya smiled, "well... last time was when we were all a bit younger than we are now... and hopefully more mature..." she glanced at Jay quickly, who caught her glance and his face turned a bit red from blush.

Cole grinned, he was feeling better now that he knew how the two felt about him...

"There's a smile!" Jay said grinning and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, making him sport a blush of his own

Nya smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. Jay followed her example, leaning on him as well.

Cole blushed harder, he was glad that his dark skin hid most of the blush, but he relaxed under their touches...

Dinner was served not long after their talk. They explained their newly formed relationship.

Lloyd understood, he said he'd rather have our relationship over the fights we used to have over Nya, and other little things. Though, he said not to get too mushy around him.

Lloyd still finds romance gross, like he did when he was physically younger.

Mentally, he still sometimes acts like he's 10, or around that age. It's easy to forget how old he mentally is, how mature he often acts. The poor kid needs a break.

"As long as you guys don't fight like you used to, I'm fine with it" Lloyd grinned

Zane approved, he said pixal did as well.

Wu had no comment, not sure if he approved or disapproved. Maybe he feared that it will end up with us fighting again.

Cole had no idea what Misako thought... she didn't comment comment on it either.

Kai, sent me a look, like an "I told you so" look. I rolled my eyes at him.

Other than that, dinner went well. They talked about recent events, flirted with one another a little, or attempted without falling into giggles.

Then, later that night, he thanked Kai for helping him out.

"No problem, anything for my friends" he grinned, "and please, try not to hurt my sister..." he added with a serious tone in his voice

Cole nodded, "I wont, o-or I'll try.. I'll try not to hurt either of them"

Kai nodded and walked off.

Cole sighed again and went to go find Jay and Nya.

 **Hey! This is the fanfic that will be replacing Ninjago Through Yaoi, I have lost all inspiration for that fanfic, sorry if that disappoints you! Nya the demigod will also become a one shot series due to lack of inspiration as well, or may be abandoned all together.**

 **I really don't have a stable update schedule. So the next chapter will be out whenever I get it done! Also look out for my Steven universe fanfic!**

 **-Woof**


End file.
